The Picnic
by susan friedman
Summary: Takes place right after the episode A Child with no Name from Season 9. Laura remembers when she first told Almanzo that she was having another baby. A one shot.


The Picnic

Author's Note: In real life, Rose called her mother "Mama Bess" to differentiate between Almanzo's sister (who was also named Laura). Almanzo nicknamed Laura "Bess" in real life as well, in the show it's Beth, but Rose did call her father "Papa." This is why I have Rose calling her "Mama Beth."

" _Almanzo," Laura called out excitedly as she drove up to the Feed and Seed. "You'll never believe it."_

 _Manly looked up. A crooked smile formed on his lips. He had just finished loading up Mr. Johnson's rig with two bags of seed and feed for his horses._

" _You see Doc Baker?"_

 _Laura smiled and nodded her head._

" _Oh, Beth," Almanzo called out, running down the steps toward their buckboard. He was so excited; he wasn't looking where he was going and tripped on a rock in the road. He landed in the front seat of the rig; right into Laura's waiting arms._

" _Do you think it might be a boy?"_

 _Laura laughed and looked in his eyes. "I don't know, silly, but we'll find out, won't we?"_

 _And they kissed._

" _Hey, Almanzo," Mr. Johnson's voice boomed in the background. "You think we can get this order finished?"_

 _Almanzo and Laura broke apart, but he couldn't take his eyes off her. "Comin', Mr. Johnson. I'll be right there."_

 _And with a last look at his wife, he turned and headed toward the Feed and Seed._

Laura sat by herself by the bank of Plum Creek, watching the water flow. She should have been preparing the picnic that she and Jenny had put together for the rest of her small family.

She hadn't been herself since she lost her baby boy. She had been thinking of the day that Doc Baker had told her she was going to have another baby. That day, she was so happy, hoping that it would be a boy. All Almanzo talked about was a boy. Oh, he was happy with Rose, he couldn't get enough of her. He played with her and read her stories at night, carved her animals and spoiled her rotten. He couldn't get enough of his little girl.

But a boy was special to a father. Her father wanted so much to have a boy and she knew that Almanzo wanted one too. He could help with the chores, help with the farming. He could be close to his father and most of all carry on the family name.

That night, they all celebrated with the best dinner that Laura ever made. Everyone said so. There was fried chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans and cole slaw with apple pie for dessert, just like Ma used to make. They played with Rose until she fallen asleep, tucked Jenny into bed and she and Manly fell into bed. Almanzo had been so happy that night. He had counted down every day until the baby arrived in August, 1889.

Well, the little boy had come into this world and he looked just like Almanzo, right down to the blond hair and sky blue eyes. Almanzo couldn't stop playing with him. He couldn't stop holding him and Laura couldn't believe that her dream had finally come true. She had given birth to a healthy baby boy.

But the happiness soon turned to sadness when her beautiful little boy died just twelve days later.

No one knew why or how.

"Beth? You alright?"

Laura heard his voice coming from far away. She couldn't bring herself to turn around to face him, not with the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Beth, please, talk to me. I miss you so much. You mean everything to me. Believe me, I know how you feel. We all know how you feel. I can't stop thinking about him either. I loved him as much as you did. He was my baby too."

There was no answer. Laura continued to stare at the flowing water, her eyes overflowing with tears.

"Laura, I love you and I need you. Jenny and Rose need you. We need you here with all of us. If you hadn't been here to take care of them, of us, who knows where we would be today? We are all beholden to you. Our lives would never be the same without you. "

She turned around to face him. Laura was surprised to see tears falling from his eyes as well, but he was smiling despite that.

She smiled back as Almanzo picked up his hand to dry hers.

"Oh, Manly," she said, falling into his arms as they both sobbed for their baby boy. "I miss him so much."

"I know, Beth," Almanzo said, squeezing her tightly. "I miss him too. We will miss him, but we still have our lives. We still have Jenny and Rose and we have to take care of them. We can't stop for them. We need to go on."

Almanzo let her go. He picked his hand up again to dry her tears. "The Lord is watching over him now. He is being well taken care of."

Laura smiled and took his hand in hers. She nodded. "You're right. We have to so much to look forward to. It can only get better from here."

She looked into his eyes. " And I would never be the same without the three of you. You are my past, my present and my future. I couldn't make it without all of you. You've been by my side through all of this, Manly. I love you." She smiled and he smiled back. "There you go," he whispered. "That's my Beth."

And they fell into each other's arms, Manly's lips meeting hers.

"Papa?" a small voice called out behind them, "Mama Beth?"

They broke apart one more time and turned to find Jenny and little Rose standing there, right behind her. .

"For you, Mama Beth," she said and she handed Laura a small flower that she picked.

Almanzo and Laura looked at one another, then burst into laughter. Rose looked puzzled as Laura took the prairie rose out of her hand.

"Come here, my little Rosey Posey," Manly said as he scooped her up and the two of them began to play with her.

Jenny Wilder stood there watching with a smile on her face. She was a bit surprised when her Uncle Manzo held out his left arm and brought her close.

It was then that Laura knew that she would be alright. She knew that for the rest of her life her family would be there for her and that she would have to care for them. She now realized that her baby boy was in good hands. He was in a better place, a place of love and care.

But she also realized that she, Almanzo and Jenny would always remember him the way he was.

"Hey," Laura said, "Anyone hungry?"

And she and Jenny began to unpack their lunch.


End file.
